sara smiled
by Welly
Summary: Sara and Nick go out on a date. Greg gets depressed. The end.


Title: Sara smiled Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Sara Series/sequel: No Spoilers: No Archive: Go for it Disclaimer. I own nothing. NOTHING.  
Summary: Nick takes Sara out on a date. Greg gets depressed. The end.

A/N: This is probably the worst story I ever wrote. Ever. The idea started out alright, but it went down as soon as Nick rang Sara's doorbell. It's probably not worth the pixels it takes up, but see what you think. Be honest. Always be honest. And be nice. And if you can't be nice, at least have the decency to be vague. Actually, scrap that last bit. Tell me what you really think.

A/N2: It's probably really bad because I actually wrote something where something happy happened to Sara. If you've read my other stuff, you'll know that this is not always true.

INTRODUCTION

Nick rang Sara's doorbell. She answered it, and her eyes lit up when she saw the love of her life. "Hey"  
"Hey," said Nick. "You look nice tonight"  
Sara smiled. "You look nice too"  
"Thanks," said Nick.  
"So where are we going?" asked Sara.  
"There's a new bar that opened a couple of weeks ago," said Nick. "I figured we could go check that out"  
"I'd like that," said Sara. "I'll get my coat."

SCENE 1- UNKNOWN LOCATION: BAR

"This place is nice," said Sara, smiling.  
"I'm glad you like it," said Nick. "Would you like a drink"  
"Orange juice would be nice," said Sara.  
"Okay," said Nick. "Hang on"  
Sara watched the love of her life walk over to the bar, and then shifted her gaze to the corner of the room, where a young man was playing the piano. Sara gasped. She knew the man at the piano. It was Greg. Sara smiled.  
Nick returned to their table, and put two glasses of juice down.  
"Nick, look," said Sara, motioning to Greg.  
Nick sipped his juice, and almost spat it back out. "Oh my gosh"  
"I know," said Sara.  
"I had no idea he played the piano," said Nick.  
"I had no idea he was that good," said Greg.  
"You knew he played?" asked Nick.  
Sara nodded, and sipped her juice. "He mentioned once that he played a little"  
"Oh ho, that's more than 'a little'," said Nick.  
"I know," said Sara. "He's amazing."

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Nick went into the DNA lab. "Hey Greggo"  
"Hey," said Greg, staring down a microscope.  
"Are you okay?" asked Nick. "You seem kinda depressed"  
"Papa Olaf's in hospital," said Greg.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Nick. "Is he okay"  
"I don't know," said Greg.  
"Can you go and visit him?" asked Nick.  
Greg shook his head. "He's in Norway"  
"I'm sure he'll be alright," said Nick.  
"I hope so," said Greg, picking up a pen and writing some notes.  
"He will be," said Nick.  
"Um, Nick, did you want something?" asked Greg. "I mean, I'm kinda busy today"  
"I saw you at that bar last night," said Nick.  
Greg gasped, and dropped his pen. "You saw me"  
"Uh huh," said Nick. "I was there with Sara"  
"Sara saw me too!""Yup"  
"Oh no," said Greg. "Why didn't you tell me you were going there"  
"I didn't realise I had to," said Nick.  
Greg sighed. "You're right. You don't have to tell me where you go. You had a perfectly good right to be in that bar last night. I'm sorry"  
Nick nodded. "So, how come you never said you played the piano like that"  
"I don't play it that well," said Greg.  
"That's ridiculous," said Nick. "You play brilliantly"  
"You think so?" said Greg, looking at the floor.  
"Definitely," said Nick. "And so did everyone else in that bar. I mean, you even had some of them in tears by the end of the night"  
Greg smiled. "You really like my piano playing"  
"Yes," said Nick. "It's amazing"  
"Thank you," said Greg. "That means a lot to me"  
There was a short pause. "Are you sure you're alright?" asked Nick.  
Greg nodded. "I'm just worried about papa olaf. I mean, he's eighty eight years old. He might die"  
"I'm sure he's got a good few years left in him yet," said Nick.  
"I hope so," said Greg.

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: LOCKER ROOM

Nick went into the locker room. Sara was in there. She closed her locker, and turned around. Nick grabbed her by the arm, and pinned her to the locker, where he proceeded to kiss her several times.  
"We might get caught," said Sara.  
"I don't care," said Nick.  
Sara smiled, and kissed Nick on the lips. "I love you"  
"I love you too."

END 


End file.
